Happy Birthday My Life
by Ananya Gautam
Summary: Happy birthday Ansha didi...love u so so so much...Many many happy returns of the day... This story is for all purvi lovers hope u all enjoy... dil se likhi hai...apne dil k liye...Plz enjoy


**A/N- Oh my god! I have been waiting for this day since...one year...and finally the most important day of my life has come...it's ansha di's b'day...****my ansha di's b'day****...I have been knowing her since so many years...and each day my love for her grows...**

**Thanks to ff for giving me such an opportunity so that I can share my...feeling with all my dear readers...**

**I joined ff so that I can write more and more stories on di...**

**I'm writing this story frm bottom of my heart...so this is my special OS for my elder sister's b'day...**

**This is not an RAJVI, KEVI or SACHVI...story...it is ****PURVI's story...**

**Hope u enjoy...and do wish di...frm ur heart but after reading this story..hahah! I'm not a good write...so plz ansha di k liye padh lo..**

**Story-...**

**Life is like a circus...life mai abhi kuch bohot accha hota hai...tu kabhi kuch bohot hi bura...kabhi koi hame chod kar chala jata hai tu kabhi koi zindagi bhar k liye hath tham leta hai...**

**Bhaagwan haina bohot hi kind hote hai...hai...agar vo hame kisse mushkil mai dalte hai tu...sath hi sath...uss problem ka solution bhi batate hai ya phir kisse ko madad(help) k liye bhej dete hai...behen,mum- dad,bro,life patner k roop mai...**

**Zindagi mai kai mod(turns) aaise aate hai jaha hum kisi apne ko kho dete hai...jisse hum bohot pyar karte hai... **

**Kuch aaisa hi hua tha hamari purvi k sath...**

**8 years...before...when purvi was 17**

(PM-purvi's mom, PF-purvi's father..)

PM-Suniyeh jaldi kijea...hame purvi ko uske farewell party se pick up karna hai...late ho gayega...!

PF-Ha ha aa raha ho do minute bus...

**(On their way to purvi's school..)**

PM- Aaj meri bacchi kitne khush lag rahi..thi..

PF- Ha Madhu...vo tu hai aur ho bhi kyu na...bahi aaj meri bacchi ka last day hai..school life ka...

Madhu- Ha arvind..vo tu hai..

Arvind-aur aaj vo kitne khubsoorat lag rahi thi..

Madhu- Mujh par gayi hai...

Arvind- haha! Sahi kaha tumne...

**At the skul...**

Anchal(purvi's princi...)-aaiyeh mr. And mrs. Malhotra..kaise hai..aap..?

Madhu- Jee hum bohot acche...hai

Arvind added- Aur bohot khush bhi..

Anchal- Jee vo tu hona hi chahiyeh...lekin mai bilkul bhi khush nahi ho..!:(:(

Madhu- Kya hua! Ma'am..

Anchal- Aree mrs malhotra hamare skul se purvi jaise honhaar(talented) Bachi ga rahi tu dukh(sad) tu hoga hi na...

Anvind-oh!Jee! Hahah!

**Meanwhile purvi entered wearing a deligate pink saree...(as usual looking awesome..in her 17's also...)**

Purvi- Aree mom-dad aa gaye aap.. Kitna time laga diya...?

Arvind-Ha beta sab tumahari mom ki galti hai...!

Madhu-Hoo..maine nahi tumne late karvaya...

Anchal-Exuse me guys...u all carry on..

Purvi- Chalo na mai aapko apne friends se milte ho...

**And she introduced her friends to her parents...**

**They completely enjoyed themselves..**

**After few hours...**

Arvind- Chalo beta ab bohot late ho gaya hai...hume jald he ghar pohochna chahiyeh...

Purvi- Nahi..papa plz thodi der aur...

Madhu- Thik hai but only 15 mins...that's all..

Purvi-Thanks maa love u...

**After 15 mins it started to rain heavily...so they all headed towards their home...**

**On their way back home...**

**Arvind-Ohho...yeh barish ko bhi abh I hi aana tha...aage kuch bhi dikh nahi raha...**

**Madhu- Arvind mujhe bohot darr lag raha hai...plz aap aaram se chaliyehga...**

**Arvind-Hmm...**

**Purvi- Mom mujhe paani pena hai...**

**Madhu-Ha yeh lo..**

**And she handed her the water bottle...**

Arvind- Mujhe bhi paani dedo ..

Madhu- Jee yeh legiyeh...

**And he took the bottle and started drinking water...**

**Suddenly a truck pulled off in front of their car...**

Madhu- Arvindddd...aage truck...(She shouted...)

**and turn the steering towards the left...and their car banged into a tree besides the road...the three of them went...unconsious...**

**In the morning...people gathered around their car...and got scared seeing the horible accident..**

**Blood was spread all over...**

**Seeing the condition...of the car people out there thought that...no one would have survived but suddenly they heard a girl crying out of pain...**

**They quickly informed the ambulance and three of them were sent to the hospital...**

**After 4 hours...when that unluckly girl purvi came into her senses immediately called out for her parents... Hearing her shout one lady Doc. Came in and tried to control her, but she wasn't able to...**

**Lastly she had no option but to...tell her the truth...**

Doctor- Listen calm down...plz..

Purvi- No I want to meet my parents now...

Doctor- Ok first tell me ur name?

Purvi-Purvi!

Doctor- Listen purvi...what I am doing to say now will not be easy for u to accept...but plz understand...

Purvi- Don't worry please carry on..

Doctor- Actually ur mom-dad are..

Purvi- plz tell me!

Doctor- R u sure?

Purvi- Hmm..

Doctor(took a deep breath)- vo ur parents r no more...

Purvi was outraged she didn't know how to react...

**After all this she was sent to a orphanage because there was no one to take care of her in her family...**

**That day turned her whole life...ek pal mai sab kuch bikhar gaya...uss din se purvi ki life mai sab kuch khatam ho gaya...na vo hasti,na hi muskurati...na hi usse dunya se koi matlab hota...bus chup chap ek corner mai apne mom-dad ko yaad karke roti rahti...**

**3years after...when purvi was 20**

**Ek nayi subah...purvi ussi darr k sath uthi ki aaj kuch bura na ho jai...aaj ka din sabhi k liye ek aam din tha but aaj purvi ki zindagi badalne vali thi...usse zindagi milne vali thi...**

**(In the bureau)**

ACP- Abhijeet mai aaj apne zindagi ka ek bohot hi important decision lene ja raha ho...tum aur daya tu mere bete jaise ho...par phirbhi nakul ki kaami mujhe din-raat saktati hai...aur aaj iss taklef(problem) k mere pass solution hai...Mai itna bada decision kudh nahi le sakta...tu kya tum mere sath chaloge?

Abhi- Sir mai samaj raha ho ki iss vakt aap par kya gujar rahi hai...par sir yeh aap ki life hai...aur apko apni life ka sabse important decision kudh hi lena hoga...iss sab mai na tu mai aur na hi daya aapki kuch madad kar sakte hai...

(Meanwhile Daya also came and understood the tension in the bureau...)

Daya added- Par ha sir hum aapko vada karte hai ki aap jo bhi decision lenge hum aapko usme support karenge...kyu abhijeet?

Abhi- Ha ha daya kyu nahi...!

ACP with teary eyes- Mujhe tum dono par pura bharosa hai...

**And they all shared a hug...**

**Salukhe who was watching all this also had tears in his eyes...after some time he came inside...**

DS- Agar beto ka emotional aatyachaar khatam ho gaya ho tu acp ko jane do late ho raha hai...jitna der karoge utna hi aage ki processes mai der hogi...

**Acp nodded and started to go but was stopped by DS...**

DS- Mere bete ko jaldi lana...

(And they all waved him...)

**At the orphanage...**

Manager- Aaiyeh ACP sir...

Acp- Maine aapse jo kaha tha vo sab ho gaya..?

Manager- Jee sir...aaiyeh mere sath...

(They both moved to a playground...where many children were playing...)

Manager pointing towards purvi- Vo rahi aapke would be bete...

ACP- Kitne pyari bacchi hai..kya naam hai iska..?

Manager- Purvi...

ACP- Oh! Bohot accha naam hai...vaise yeh itne depressed se kyu bathi hai...

Manager- Vo actually yeh yaha par 3 saal pehle aai thi iss bechari k maa-baap iss duniya mai nahi hai...aur iss sab ka zimedar vo kudh ko manti hai...

ACP- Yeh sab kaise hoa?

Manager-Sir mujhe itna sab tu nahi pata sab yeh pata hai ki...purvi ki farewell party se lotte time hoa yeh sab...

ACP- Aap chita mat kijeyeh mai purvi ko ek acche doctor k paas lekar jaoga...

Manager- Uss sab ki koi zaroorat nahi hai! Hum already purvi ko bohot doctors se milya chuke hai...sab kehte hai ki purvi ki medicine pyar hai..aur vo pyar hi isse thik kar sakta hai...

ACP- Don't worry mai purvi apne jaan se zada pyar dunga...

Manager- Sir aap yaha sign kar dejiyeh...

**(And ACP signed on some papers...)**

**That day when purvi got to know about this she denied to go with him...but somehow he managed to take her home...**

**There she met all the cid officers...(Daya,abhijeet,salukhe...tab shreya,sachin etc koi nahi tha cid mai...)**

**(At acp's home)**

ACP- Beta tum jakar apna room deklo..mai tumhare liye kuch kane ko banata ho...

Purvi- Hmm...mujhe aapse ek baat kehne hai...

ACP- Ha beta bolo..kya baat hai...?

Purvi-Dekhyeh I'm very greateful ki mujhe ACP Praduman ne adopt kiya hai...I don't know aapne mujhe kyu adopt kiya hai..par mai aapko ek baat saaf saaf bata dete ho...I'm sorry but mai aapko kabhi aapne papa ki jagah nahi dungi...(Saying this she ran upstairs towards her room...)

Here ACP had tears in his eyes...

Suddenly abhijeet called him-Sir...

Acp quickly brushed off his tears so that abhijeet,daya and salukhe could not see them...

Abhi- Sir aapko apne aasu chupane ki koi zaroorat nahi hai...hum sabne sab sun liya hai...

Acp- Pata nahi abhijeet purvi kabhi mujhe accept kar bhi paigi ya nahi...

Daya- Sir mujhe lagta hai ki agar aap uss sab sach bata denge ki aapne uss kyu adpot kiya tu shayad vo sab samaj gaye...

Salukhe-Ha aur vaise bhi ab vo hamari bete hai...

Acp- ha vo tu hai...accha tum log kuch kaogemai purvi k liye bana raha tha...

Daya-ha sir bohot bhuk lagi hai...

Abhi- Ha kisse ko bhuk lagi ho ya nahi tujhe zaroor lagegi..

Daya-Abhiii...

Abhi- Dayaaa...

Acp- arre tum log kyu baat baat pad ladhte ho..

Daya- Sir if u don't mind kya aaj mai apne behen k liye khanna banado...

Acp- Nahi daya abhi tum chote ho...

Daya-Sir manna ki mai aur abhijeet abhi CID training mai ha par apne choti behen k liye itna tu kar hi sakte haina...

ACP- Accha baba thik hai...aur abhijeet tum mere aur salukhe k liye chai banado...kyu salukhe?

Salukhe- Ha ha kyu nahi..

**Then they all sat together and had their food...while having the lunch acp introduced duo and salukhe to her...she looked little happy on meeting her brothers...then acp also told her the reason why he has adopted her...and they all had some chit-chat...**

**After 1 year when purvi was 21**

**All was going so perfectly in purvi's life that she almost forgot her pains...she mixed well with her brothers and papa's(haha!) She lived happily with them...daya and abhijeet were now a cid officer...**

**One morning...**

**Acp was reading newspaper and sipping tea...**

**Purvi came downstairs screaming...**

Purvi- Dadda...I love u...u r the best father In the world...

Acp- Aree hoa kya hai..? Hame bhi batao meri princess itne khush kyu hai?

Purvi- Dad I can't believe aapne haan kehdi mujhe cid training join karne k liye...

Acp- Maine aaisa kab kaha..?

Purvi- Oho dad kaha nahi tu kya hua...aapne mere application form bahdiya and yeh dakiyeh mere training joining ka letter...thank u so..much..

ACP- Nahi maine koi form nahi bara and tum kahi nahi ja rahi ho suna tumne kahi nahi...(And he went from there..)

**Purvi was upset so she called abhi...so that he could convince her dad..**

**On phone...**

Purvi- Hi! Bhaiya kisse ho aap...?

Abhi- Mai bilkul thik ho..and ab tu mere pari bhi khush hai...training jo join karne wali hai...

Purvi- Aap kaise pata..ek minute kahi uwh sab aapne tu nahi kiya?

Abhi- Naji maine nahi daya ne kiya...!

Purvi- Sacchi...

Abhi-Ha...

Purvi- OH! I love him...

Abhi-Ab tu tum khush ho and bohot jald ek cid officer ban jaogi...

Purvi-Nahi bhaiya issa kuch nahi hone wala...

Abhi - kyu kya hua...?

Purvi- Papa..

Abhi- Oh! Sir bhi na...u don't worry mai sir se baat karta ho...tu bus apne packing start karde...

Purvi- Sacchi..

Abhi- Mucchi...

Purvi- Thank u so much bhaiya love u a lot...thanks..

Abhi- love u too pari bye!

Purvi- bye!

**In the evening...conversation b/w abhi and acp...**

Abhi- Sir yeh purvi k liye bohot acchi opportunity hogi...trust me...

Acp- I trust u abhijeet but tumhe pata hai...nakul k sath ..

(And he stopped...) And mai purvi ko apne se aalag nahi kar sakta...

Abhi- Aap chita mat kejeyeh...I promise u sir...mai aur daya har pareshani mai purvi k aage kade rahengi...uss thodhi se bhi chot nahi aane denge...plz sir jane degiyeh purvi ko..plz sir...purvi ki khushi k liye

Acp- thik hai...

**Then purvi went for her training for 5 years...In those five years...abhi, daya, acp, salukhe missed her a lot...she too missed them... Daily she use to talk with her brothers..she was completely enjoying her life...**

**After 5 years...when purvi was 26..**

**In the bureau..**

**Shreya,tarika,ishita,sachin,divya,kevin,rajat,nikhil,pankaj,vineet,mayur,vansh,vikram,karan,vaibhav were new officers in the cid team...**

**They all were discussing a case when...**

Suddenly a voice distracted them...

Voice- Inspector Purvi reporting sir!

All looked towards the voice and saw a beautiful girl of 26 standing there with a cute smile and had her luggage with her...

ACP- Purvi...

And he went and hugged her...daya and abhijeet also did the same...

Three of them were really happy but other people were confused seeing their seniors react like that...

Pankaj to nikhil- nikhil yeh kaun hai...

Nikhil- Pata nahi yar...

Vineet- Tum dono ko kuch nahi pata...

Pankaj- Tu bol tu iss raha hai ki tu janta hai yeh kaun hai...

Vineet - ha janta ho...yeh purvi hai...

Nikhil- Tujhe kaise pata...

Vineet- Nik abhi tu acp sir ne kaha purvi...issliyeh ...

Pankaj- Smart..

Vineet- Bachpan se ho...

Acp(pointing towards purvi)- Yeh hai hamari nayi inspector ...my daughter...(He said proudly...)

**Soon purvi was comfortable with her surrounding...purvi,shreya,divya,and ishita were now new girl gang in the bureau...**

**Days passed like that...purvi and team were solving cases one by one with each other help...**

**This made:-**

_*** CID a complete family***_

**Zindagi ne purvi ko jitne duk diya usse zada khushiya di...ek taraf jaha purvi se uski parents chinleyeh vahi usse...cid family de...aaj purvi k paas sab hai...sister,brother,father,friends...**

**A/N-Now close ur eyes and di ko dil se wish karo...**

**Happy birthday ansha di...love u...Fingers crossed seriously I don't know yeh story kaise hai, but ha dil se hai...that's all I have to say...**

**Plz review zaroor karna...ur reviews are a prove ki aap logone di ko wish kiya **

***every wish counts...***

**So plz...**

**Thanks for patience...**

**Love**

**-**_**Ananya**_


End file.
